Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: Conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) Project Description: To enhance and continue the current Nebraska Department of Agriculture (NDA) Food Safety and Consumer Protection (FSCP) MFRPS program which began in 2012. NDA FSCP?s MFRPS program aims to coordinate with all states and FDA in building a nationally integrated food safety system by achieving and maintain complete conformance with the MFRPS. This is an important accomplishment in helping with the prevention of food-borne illness in Nebraska.